Won't you join the Guild?
by Anibi
Summary: Neptune, IF and Compa reunite at the Planeptune's Basilicom to watch a commercial. What's so special about it? Well... IF got the most important role.


**Won't you join the Guild?**

"Come on guys, quickly!" called Neptune in a rather impatient tone, staring intently at the doorway that gave way to the living room of the Basilicom. "It's about to start!"

From the doorway, IF came through, alongside Compa. The former was staring back at the purple-haired girl who was sitting at the couch, a slightly annoyed expression plastered over her face. On the other hand, Compa could only feel joy towards Neptune, as they knew why she was so impatient for; IF knew about it, too, and for good reason.

"Do you need to be so noisy?" replied IF, an evident annoyed tone also present on her voice. "It's just a TV commercial anyway; there's no need to be so excited about it."

"No need to?!" snapped the purple-haired girl, "How could I not get excited?! You've got an important role on it after all!"

"Yes, yes, Nep-Nep, we all feel excited about it," intervened the always cheerful Compa, although she was visibly sweat dropping. "Now we're all here, so sit back down and be patient while I go bring some pudding for us to eat, alright?"

"Compa's homemade puddings? Sweet!" Following the nurse's advice, Neptune sat down on the couch again.

IF also complied and sat down, leaving an empty space between her and Neptune.

' _Really, what's up with them?'_ thought the guild member. _'It's just a commercial, nothing great... But...'_ she then crossed her arms and sunk into the couch, her cheeks acquiring an almost, if not, unnoticeable red color. _'I can't help but feel a bit impatient as well...'_

While Neptune was distracting herself with whatever was airing at that moment, IF began to reminisce how she had come to this situation...

* * *

IF was standing before the board where missions could be viewed before taking them. She had just arrived from completing some, but the guild member was already thinking on going to clear a couple more…

"IF? Are you busy right now?"

Before the voice of none other but the guild master herself made the brown-haired girl turn around almost immediately.

The woman in question was a head or so taller than IF, but it was only natural given their age difference. She had curly, blonde hair, her bangs kept from dropping over her crimson eyes by a light blue hair clip shaped like two half-circles. She was wearing a light blue and red gradient dress, white transparent gloves and a pair of red heels.

This was Data East, usually referred to as just Data, the guild master of the Planeptune's guild.

"No, not right now," replied the guild member, her mouth turning into a small smile. "Need something from me, 'Ms. Guild Master'?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that..." the blonde blushed visibly at the nickname.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," IF let out a small laugh, "I was just teasing you, Data."

"I can't believe you do that with someone that's older than you..."

"Hey, don't get so depressed out of a joke!"

They stared at each other in silence for a while, before they both began to laugh for a few seconds. Eventually, they both stopped, and Data did what she approached IF for: Offering the guild member a chance to publicize herself and the guild.

"Say, IF, would you like to take part in a commercial for the guild?"

It took a second or so for the brown-haired girl to process the offer, after which she stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"A-a commercial?!" asked IF in response, been taken aback by the sudden question from Data.

"Yeah, I thought that publicizing the guild would be a good idea, and a commercial was the best I could come up with," she replied with a smile.

"B-but... Why me?" IF regained some composure after her initial surprise, although her cheeks were still colored in a faint red.

"Well, you're one of the most popular members in our guild, and probably of all the guilds in Gamindustri as well. Who better than you to appear on it?"

IF didn't answer. She knew that Data words were true, or at least partially, because she doubted she was as popular in the other nations as she was in Planeptune. Still... Appearing on a commercial; the sole thought made her feel both happy and incredibly nervous. Everyone will be seeing her on TV, after all. Not only total strangers, but also her friends, especially a certain, purple-haired annoyance that won't miss this chance to tease her.

"Data, I..."

"Yes?" the blonde was staring at the guild member, expectant to hear her answer.

"I... I accept."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," IF scratched the back of her head while looking away from Data, the blush on her face getting increasingly redder. "I figured that chances like this only come once in a lifetime, and there wasn't a good reason for me to refuse… So. Sure. Why not?"

"You're the best friend ever, Iffy!" bursting in happiness, the guild master hugged the brown-haired girl against her chest that, much to her relief, was just as lacking as hers.

"Hey, stop it!" snapped IF, blushing intently at the sudden show of affection.

* * *

"The puddings are ready!" said Compa as she barged in from the kitchen, holding a tray filled with a handful of jiggly, yellow and brown at the top, pastries, also referred to as pudding.

Almost as if calculated, the brown-haired girl had snapped out of her reminiscence just in time to watch the busty nurse lay the plastic tray on the tea table that stood in middle of them and the TV. She then took three puddings off of it and placed them in front of the girls, herself included of course, along with a small spoon to eat the pudding with.

"Ohhh! Pudding at last!" exclaimed Neptune, her eyes literally shining in bliss at the pudding, and then at Compa. "You're the best, Compa!"

"It's nothing, Nep-Nep," replied the pink-haired girl, taking her seat right between Neptune and IF, who noticed that only a minute or so was left for the commercial to begin.

"Well, here it is..." muttered the guild member, taking the spoon and eating a mouthful of the pastry. Unnoticed to Neptune, who was busy staring at the screen while eating her pudding, went the fact that she began to shake slightly in anticipation... Or rather, in uncertainty. _'W-what if I screwed up? No, Data would've told me if I did... But... W-what if she made a minor mistake...'_

Fortunately for IF, Compa next to her did notice and placed her hand on the shoulder of the brown-haired girl, which made her snap out of her thoughts and momentarily turn her head towards the nurse. In response, she simply gave her the best smile she had, as she said in a very low voice, "Everything will be fine, Iffy."

This surprised the guild member for a second, but once out of it, she flashed her small smile. That girl always knew how to calm her down, didn't she?

"Look, it's starting!"

At the sudden call from the purple-haired girl, both IF and Compa turned to watch the TV screen on the other side of the room, the former now free of worries thanks to the help of the nurse, who couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the thought of watching the guild member on TV.

* * *

The commercial starts with IF. She's standing before one of the windows outside of the guild's building, staring intently at a poster hung on the window. The poster showed a cartoonish image of a shadowy, humanoid figure holding a sword against what appeared to be a cute design of a Fenrir. Also, below the image, the following was written: "Is your dream to partake in exciting adventures and battles? Join the guild today!"

IF seemed to be considering something while looking at the poster, and in midst of her thinking, the voice of a woman called her attention.

"Hey."

It was revealed that the woman was none other than the guild master herself, who, after noticing that she had the girl's attention, smiled intently, though not before saying something first:

"Wanna join the guild?"

The next scene cuts to IF and Data in a plain. The former appeared to be quite nervous, while Data assured her that everything would go fine, although her words yielded no result in calming the brown-haired girl. Her then nervousness became shock and fear when a group of Dogoos suddenly made their way on screen...

"E-eek!" yelled IF, looking scared at the blue, gooey monsters that slowly moved towards her and Data. "G-get away!"

The brunette swung her sharp katars repeatedly in an attempt to intimidate the monsters, but seeing that her efforts didn't seem to have any effect on them, IF then passed to plan b, but not before Data tried to give her friend a piece of advice:

"A guild member must keep their cool in any given situ-"

However, the woman couldn't finished because an explosion took place, apparently the result of a failed Demonic Inferno casted by the young novice. Data was left completely blackened, as well as IF, and both showed a comical afro to go along with their charred clothes. Surprisingly, she didn't appear to be mad at the girl.

"S-sorry..."

"No need to apologize, mistakes are the first step before true progress."

Another cut into another scene. This time, IF, whose expression seemed more confident, although just slightly, was fighting against a Fenrir, in a clearing within a forest. She appeared to be doing it well, slashing repeatedly at different spots on its body, before the blue fur-coated monster swung one of its claws at the brown-haired girl and sent her flying a small distance away. Data caught her before she'd hit the ground, though.

"Ugh... M-master, that monster is too powerful... C-can you help me?" asked IF after Data allowed her to stand on her own.

"Sure, though there's no need to ask at all: The members in your party are always there to give you a hand."

Accepting IF's call for help, the woman summoned a pair of red and light blue gradient boomerangs that she immediately threw against the Fenrir, damaging as they were thrown and again as they returned back to her. Apparently, that damage was enough for the monster to disappear in data.

"That was amazing..." said IF sweat dropping, "It would've taken me hours to finally kill that monster..."

"Don't worry, young novice. If you continue training, you'll be able to take on even stronger monsters!" replied Data with a smile, at the same time she threw the boomerang at some other enemies that seemed to be hidden inside bushes and on the trees. "Also, remember to always take care if any enemy hidden within your environment!"

"Yes!"

The next scene immediately begins with IF, full of scratches and a few bruises, kneeling in front of a little girl to give her something: A small pendant. They were in the guild's lobby, nearby to the main entrance. There also was a young woman standing next to the girl, who was most likely her mother, given the resemblance they both shared.

"It was hard, but I did find the item you requested," said IF, who also had one of her eyes closed in pain, though she did her best to make it look that it was for something else.

The girl stared at the item with surprise, although she rapidly changed the focus of her eyes back to the guild member, who was grinning widely at her.

"What are you waiting for, take it."

The girl then carefully grabbed the pendant, only to hug it tightly against her chest with her eyes closed. After a few seconds, the girl opened her eyes again and revealed that she was getting teary eyed. "Thank you, miss!"

The girl and her mother took their leave shortly after, but even so, IF kept watching at the doors, possibly remembering the big smile and the words of gratitude of the little girl.

Unaware to the brown-haired girl, though, Data was watching the entire thing from afar, smirking at the young girl while muttering something that nobody but her appeared to have heard:

"Guild members not only work for the monetary rewards; even a simple 'thank you' can be considered as important as any amount of money."

The next scene started with IF fighting with a Guard Vermin, inside a crystal cave. Data was standing nearby with her arms crossed, her eyes staring intently at the battle unfolding right there, and one she had no intention partake in, or at least, that was the impression she gave.

IF, on the other hand, was running around the monster, trying to catch it off guard. Something interesting to note is that the guild member barely had received damage, if any at all, while the half-arachnid had cuts all around and looked very tired, probably a result of those wounds.

"Come on, won't you try to hit me again?" taunted IF, who had stopped moving and instead took a battle stance. "Because if you won't, I'll attack you instead!"

Cocking a defiant grin, the guild member saw how the Guard Vermin did bring its weapon down against her-

Only for the girl to roll to her side, before standing up and immediately leaping towards the monster, charging the blade of her katars with fire and then cross-slashing its chest. Afterwards, IF landed safely on the ground, while the Guard Vermin, with a searing cross visible on the area she just attacked, freed its grasp on its weapon and letting out a piercing screech, as it slowly began to disappear in data.

"And with this, the mission should have been completed, right?" asked IF to the guild master, turning around to meet the woman's proud gaze.

"Indeed," replied Data, who couldn't help but smile at the brown-haired girl that was walking towards her. "But, I must say, you've grown quite a lot, IF. You're nothing like the novice I meet one day. I think you're ready to start doing things on your own."

"Wait, you mean..." The guild member's eyes widened upon hearing the woman's words.

"Yes, I do. From this moment on, your journey as a novice is finished; hard missions will await you now, though. Are you up to the challenge?"

"I am!" replied IF, nodding repeatedly.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Data patted IF on the head a couple of times before stopping, then focused her gaze on the girl's eyes.

The woman then was about to say something, but she was cut short by the screen gradually going into white. When the whiteness faded out, though, the screen showed Falcom standing before a poster next to the guild's entrance, in a similar way IF was doing at the beginning of the commercial.

"Hey."

And speaking of IF, she was standing next to the entrance, looking at Falcom with a confident smile.

"Won't you join the guild?"

Afterwards, the screen turns purple and some words appear in the middle of the screen, written in white font. Also, Data appeared to be speaking those words as well, although she was nowhere to be seen.

"Always remember. Your strength is not yours alone, but of the guild as a whole. Make sure that, just like I helped you grow, you help other people grow as well."

Then, the words vanished one after another, before Planeptune's logo appeared on the screen.

"The guild is always open for everyone, so come and join the adventure."

And with that, the commercial ended.

* * *

The three girls were silent. IF didn't want to be the first one to speak, Compa felt that the silence made speaking a lot harder than usual, and Neptune... Well, she was eating up her last pudding, so she could not speak right away.

Out of the three, the first one to try to take the initiative was the guild. _Try_ was the keyword there, though...

"S-so, what do you guys-"

"Iffy that was amazing!"

Because as she did, Neptune immediately exclaimed, speaking over IF's words.

"Just look at you, looking so cool before that little girl!" continued the purple-haired girl, while also staring at IF with her eyes shining like a pair of stars.

"Yeah, but..." intervened Compa, looking at IF with a frown. "You weren't hurt for real, right? You did get hit by that Fenrir early on, after all..."

"Eh?" a bit surprised by the sudden gain of attention from her two friends, the guild member decided to answer Compa's inquiry first. "N-no, I wasn't. The Fenrir that hit me was actually fake, so the hit didn't hurt as much as I made it out to be..."

"Thank goodness," replied Compa, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"What about those battles, huh?" asked Neptune. "Were they all fake?"

"Ah, well, yes and no." IF began with her explanation. "Those monsters you see in the commercial aren't actually wild ones, but species tamed by Data - her pets, if you must."

"But, didn't you like, y'know, kill that Guard Vermin at the end?" questioned the purple-haired girl, feeling confused by that last event. "And before her eyes, no less. Shame on you, Iffy. Shaaame..."

"I actually didn't kill them, Nep. They were teleported away with an Eject Button, but it was made it look like if it died through after effects." The guild member scratched the back of her head after saying all that. "Or, at least, that was what Data told me; they aren't dead, though, that much is certain."

"Well, paint me surprised," replied Neptune, looking proudly at her friend. "You're already a star of the TV, Iffy!"

"I agree, you did well," added Compa, giving IF a warm smile. "I'm actually feeling a bit jealous."

While both girls felt proud to have such a talented friend, said friend was trying to hide a blush by covering her face with the long sleeves of her coat; she couldn't do so by looking away because they were at her sides.

"C-come on guys, it was just a commercial, not a soap opera or a movie..."

"I know!" almost as if ignoring the brown-haired girl, Neptune caught the girl's attention. She even stood up to emphasize her words. "Next time, I'll get all of us on TV by abusing my authority as a CPU!"

"Oh, let it be a commercial about cute animals!" chirped Compa, who was in complete agreement with the idea, apparently.

"It can be about cute animals, pudding and whatever else, so don't you worry, Compa!"

"Hooray!"

IF looked at the girls in disbelief. Making that commercial took quite a while, so she couldn't see herself participating in another one anytime soon. But, still...

Feeling a smile invade her facial features, the guild member could only mutter something that went unnoticed to the other two.

"Maybe… Maybe making another one wouldn't be so bad?"


End file.
